Meeting
by Shroxx
Summary: [2007Movie] A girl on the run for her life happens to find an abandoned eighteen wheeler in seemingly perfect condition. What happens when she finds out it is a sentient being, and there are more like it? Rated T. Might go to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter I: Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and the original character.

Please be kind. This is my first fanfic, and even though I have been a role-player for seven years I am kind of clueless as to how a fanfic should look. nn;

_Italics_ means thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I: Flight

Why was it always raining when something seemed to go wrong in her life? She hadn't thought of it much before, but now it echoed in her mind as she ran down the street. Her black converse slapped against the wet pavement while her breath escaped her in shuddering gasps. Pain ran up her side as her body told her to stop running and rest, but she couldn't. The moment she stopped is the moment they would pounce.

Her eyes screwed shut as she forced herself to try and move faster. Her legs screamed in protest as they seemed to grow heavier with each step. Her lungs burned and she tried to take in more air even though it sent searing pain along her throat. She panted heavily before ducking into an alleyway. Stumbling, she scrambled behind a dumpster, and waited. The girl tried to control her breathing, but it still came out in loud gasps.

Her heart jumped to her throat as the faint footsteps from earlier suddenly became louder. She bit on her bottom lip and gripped at the collar of her shirt so hard her knuckles turned white. She swore that her followers could hear her heart hammering against her ribs, but to her relief the paused footsteps picked up again. They were gone. Her eyes widened a slight fraction as she let go of her bleeding lip (She hadn't noticed she bit it that hard until it throbbed with pain) and let out a long held sigh.

Still panting, the girl scooted a bit to her left, and then slowly peered around the edge of the dumpster. The alley was empty save for a few mice. She smiled weakly and then let her full weight rest against the garbage bin. Tilting her head back she closed her eyes and let the rain wash away the blood on her lip and chin. It felt good. It was then she heard a slight splashing sound. Afraid they might have found her, she snapped her eyes open to look around, but let out another small sigh when she saw it was only a puddle.

Curiosity got the better of her and soon she was slowly crawling her way over to the puddle. Her muscles objected but she paid the aches no mind. What she saw in the puddle surprised her so much that for a moment she had to wonder who was staring back at her. Her reflection revealed that her once prized tan skin had become a sickly pale color. There was grime on her cheeks and a rather nasty looking cut on her temple. Luckily enough the wound had scabs, and so hopefully that meant it would not become infected. Her wavy brown hair was nearly black from the extra oils and grease it had produced. Her shirt and jeans had certainly seen better days as well as her shoes.

She was about to wipe her lip clean on her hand, but thought better as she looked at it. It was covered in dirt from the alley, and God knows what bacteria had been crawling on the dumpster. She shuddered at the thought and couldn't help but try and wipe her palms on the front of her shirt. "As if that will do any good," The girl muttered as she staggered to her feet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small note. Her father had told her should she ever run into trouble she should go to this address, but to her utter horror and dismay the words were smeared. Her sweat and the rain had made the paper waterlogged, and now it was an indescribable smear of ink.

"Great… Just great, Hillary!" She snarled. "Well this is no good," She added with a small growl. Crumpling the paper in her fist she threw against a wall and watched angrily as it bounced off. The paper ball landed near her feet. Furious she kicked it and grinned with satisfaction as it landed in the puddle from which she had previously seen her reflection in. Grumbling incoherently, she shoved her hands in her pockets, and slowly walked further into the alley. "Well… What'cha gonna do now, Hill? Ya got no where to go, and ya know your friends aren't exactly friends anymore," She murmured to herself as she glanced to the cloudy sky above. "No point in goin' back to the shack. No doubt those freaks are rummagin' through my crap." She scowled.

"What the hell do they want with me anyways? I don't have any frickin' money, credit cards, or even that foreign Euro shit! Bloody'ell! I hate people who wear suits and shades. They're always like those ruttin' freaks from the Matrix, all like, "Come with us now before we shoot your brains out," bullshit," She raved to a rather confused looking rat nibbling on something that definitely didn't look healthy. Hillary scowled before she snorted and continued on her way.

Now that she thought about it what was her way? As she said to the rat she couldn't go back to the shack. _Pity though,_ She thought, _Because I am certainly going to miss my blanket._ She let out a barking laugh before quieting and glancing around. God, what was she doing? Those guys could still be looking for her, and squawking like a parrot wasn't exactly a wise idea. Her brows furrowed as she ran her fingers through her grimy hair. "I need a shower," She muttered.

It was then she noticed she had come across the other side of the alley. What caught her attention was an old junkyard that happened to be across the street. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw an eighteen-wheeler, seemingly in perfect condition, parked on the opposite side of a chain linked, barbed wire fence. She was about to run to it when she remembered the situation she was in. Mentally chiding herself for nearly making such a mistake, she pressed herself against the side of the alleyway, and peered around at the street.

Everything seemed okay. Then again when everything seemed okay it really wasn't, and she would somehow always end up being screwed. "Well you don't have time to play chicken shit. What'cha gotta do here is run like mad, somehow get yourself over the barbed wire, and into that truck. Why, Hill? 'Cause you're gettin' soaked and you're gonna get hypothermia if ya don't. So on the count of three. One.. Two.. Three!" She bolted across the street like a doe fleeing for her life.

Nothing happened. Not taking any chances of waiting to see if something would, she immediately set to climbing the fence which was surprisingly easy. Now she had to somehow get over the wire. She winced as she eyed at the curled, jagged metal that seemed to glint at her with malice. Shaking her head she threw herself up in the air and somehow managed to steer herself to land on the other side. The only problem with this plan is gravity kicked in and pulled her down right on the wire. She cried out in pain as it cut into her, but somehow wriggled herself and fell inside the junkyard.

White hot pain raced through her body as she looked at her bleeding arms and hands. "God," Hillary groaned, "That hurt like a mother." She gritted her teeth. "Why the hell did I do that again?" Before she could even try to remember the answer was given as soon as she saw the eighteen-wheeler. Getting to her feet, she cautiously approached it, and doubts suddenly ran through her brain. This could be a trap from the men in black. Silently berating herself for not thinking this sooner, she took a step back, and was about to leave when a small clicking sound reached her ears. She whirled around; expecting to meet a cocked shotgun when she noticed the door to the wheeler's cab had slightly opened. "…Must be loose," She grumbled.

She shivered as a gust of wind swept through the junkyard and bit at her soaked skin. Seeing as how she had to get to shelter and the wheeler was the closest one, she approached, and opened the door. No one was inside. Hillary glanced around, hoisted herself in the cab, and closed the door. The rain sounded soothing inside the interior of the truck as she watched it fall against the windows. She did not notice the doors lock by themselves how the heater seemed to kick on without her doing a thing. All she knew was the sudden wave of exhaustion sweeping over her, the leather rising up to meet her, and then all went dark.

Hillary was blissfully asleep inside of Optimus Prime's cab.


	2. Chapter II: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and the original character.

Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! I hadn't expected to get so many for just the first chapter! n.n You guys give me warm fuzzy feelings. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Italics_ mean memories, thoughts, or stressed words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: Memories

_The laboratory was exactly as she had left it: clean, sterilized, and utterly boring. A small sigh passed over her lips as she made her way down the hallways. Her sneakers scuffed against the floors and the irritating squeaks echoed all around her. "Where is everybody though?" She murmured as she looked around. Normally everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but it was eerily quiet today._

_That was until she heard the most God awful noise come from a room down the hallway. The blood chilling scream made her freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. She found herself wanting to run or block out the horrible sound, and just as she was about to do the latter it ended as suddenly as it began. Now not only was she frightened, but now she was curious. Her eyes were locked on the door labeled, "WARNING: ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL BEYOND THIS POINT," in big red lettering._

_She glanced around expecting to see someone rush to the room, but no one came. Hillary turned as if to walk away, but paused as she looked at the door. It beckoned for her, and it was then she noticed she was walking toward it. Her brain screamed for her to stop and turn around, but her legs seemed to have gained a mind of their own and kept her going at a steady pace. She lightly bit on her bottom lip as she stood in front of the door. Then she pushed it open._

_Bright light flooded her vision. Oh God, the screams. Something exploded. There was pain all around her. She was lost in the agony and found her voice joining with the cry she had heard in the hallway. Her eyes widened a slight fraction as realization dawned on her. **She** had been the one screaming when she was in the hallway. "Make it stop, please!" Hillary begged as pain raced down her spine. She covered her ears as if to block it out, but of course it didn't work._

_Then it happened. Her muscles began to shift and expand. Bones sickeningly cracked and moved within her as she began to change. Her vision became so much clearer and yet it was so wrong and bizarre. Her strangled cry of agony escaped as a wavering howl of despair. Voices! Clapping! What the hell? Confused she staggered to her feet and tried to see the other people, but they weren't there. Was she imagining it? No. It was getting louder!_

_Now she was pissed. She snarled and lunged at no one in particular. Her teeth tore into someone's throat and she reveled in the sensation of blood flowing down her jowls. Their life was in her hands, and the power was invigorating. Screams echoed around her and made her release her prey with a growl of annoyance. Then she was running. Where to, she had no idea, but she didn't really care. She could **never** run this fast before! It was awesome!_

_Suddenly she was outside and racing through a field. The earth beneath her feet was wet with dew, and she relished her own power and might. She leaped over a six foot tall fence as if it were a small hop, and then disappeared into a small section of woods. She kept going until she came upon a small hill overlooking the city. She was about to enjoy the view when the sun rose. A whimper passed over her lips, and then she was screaming all over again._

_Bones cracked, muscles shrank, and soon she was nothing more than a shivering heap on the still wet grass._

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up suddenly and looked around with wide eyes. Her heart was going ninety miles an hour and adrenaline coursed through her veins. It took a few moments for her to regain her bearings, but once she had she slumped in the cab's seat. "Why the hell do I have that dream anyways?" Hillary growled as she scowled. Her features softened as she thought, _But what if it isn't a dream? What if it's a memory, and the only way you can remember it is through dreamin'? Still…_ She bit her bottom lip. _If it **is** a memory, then I killed someone, and that makes me a murderer._

A shiver ran down her spine as she rubbed her arms. "No time for that now, Hill," She murmured as she looked out the window. "You gotta find some grub and then get goin' as fast as you can." Her eyes were about to slip shut when she noticed a sleek, black SUV parked just across the street. Fear laced up her spine as she stiffened. "Fuck! How'd they find me?" She whispered softly while she couldn't help but stare at the SUV. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the armrest while her breath quickened. Her heart raced as she saw two men in black suits and sunglasses get out of the car…

And head straight toward her.

"Oh God, oh God, FUCK! What the hell am I gonna do?!" She said shrilly while her eyes glanced about wildly in the truck's cab. She turned her head and watched in horror as they produced wire cutters and began to demolish a part of the chain link fence. She turned her attention to the truck and began to desperately look around for keys. "Oh come on, man! There's gotta be some way that I can get out of here!" Hillary whined. She screamed as the door handle rattled and her eyes met with the cold shades of one of the agents. Something strange happened then.

The door flew open on its own accord and hit the man right in the chest. He flew backward with a cry of surprise before skidding on the ground. The door suddenly slammed, locked, and the sound of a revving engine filled the cab. Her eyes widened in shock as the seatbelt slid down around her and then clicked signaling she was locked in. Her nails bit into the leather as the eighteen wheeler began to drive away. A small yelp escaped her as it drove through the locked gates, got on the road, and kept going. She watched the men in the rear view mirror as they ran to their SUV and gave chase.

"Are you alright?" A voice murmured in the cab. She looked around wildly before noticing that the radio flashed every time the voice spoke. "…The wheeler is talking to me. Holy frickin' _crap_ the _wheeler_ is _talking!_" She sputtered and wheezed. The girl spazzed for a couple more seconds, and then promptly fainted inside of the cab due to the shock of her situation. Optimus Prime sighed, and then opened up his comm link.

"Ratchet?"

"What is it, Optimus?"

"Prepare the Med Bay."

"Whatever for?"

"…We have company." Before Ratchet could respond he turned off the link and turned his optics upon the girl inside of him. Another, human-like sigh escaped him before he turned his attention back to the road. He had a long drive ahead of him.


	3. Chapter III: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and the original character.

You guys are amazing. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

_Italic words_ are for memories, thought, and stressed words.

* * *

Chapter III: Introductions

_Music was booming all around her. The rhythmic pulse sent vibrations through her as she stepped onto a small platform overlooking a rave. Her head lightly bobbed to the beat as she slowly made her way down the steps. A smile graced her lips as she weaved her way through the grinding crowd. Finding her own place among them she let out a small whoop and joined them. It was an amazing experience to say the least as she raised her arms and gyrated with the masses._

_She did not know how long she had been there, but the music cut off suddenly. Her eyes, once closed, opened as she looked around in confusion. To her utter horror the main doors kicked open and the men in black stormed in. There were so many! She glanced around in hopes of finding an escape route, but there were none. Hillary looked up, and her eyes caught sight of the full moon. Everything seemed to quiet and slow down as she looked at it._

_There was a new pulse suddenly coursing through her. It was louder than the music she had been sashaying to, and blaring compared to her heartbeat. Then everything happened so fast. She was suddenly wild and free. The shackles of society fell from her as she felt the change happen all over again. There was a voice crying out over her, but she paid it no heed. There was only this need, this want, this /desire/ to transform and kill them all. A horrible, guttural growl echoed in the large room and then she was on them._

_Hillary lunged at the nearest man. The hate she felt for him was overwhelming. Kill him, a voice in her mind said and she obeyed without hesitation. Her teeth tore into his tender throat. A feral pride surged through her as she felt his warm blood splash against her lips. Utter delight crossed over her as she /tore them to shreds./ The power was amazing! She felt herself almost smile as she gazed at the blood soaked walls. Then she turned her head and saw her reflection._

"NO!" Hillary yelled as she awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly and felt dizziness sweep over her, but she didn't care. Her wide blue-green eyes glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings nervously. Had the men finally caught her? "No." She mumbled as she shook her head and brought her hand to her face to cover her eyes. "They didn't. Damn truck came to life, kicked their sorry asses, and then stole me away," She whispered as she lifted her head and looked around.

It appeared she was in some old warehouse. She was sitting on a makeshift bed. As she brought her hand up to run through her hair, her fingers came in contact with some sort of cloth, and she stopped. As she brushed her fingertips against it she couldn't help but smile wryly. "So they bandaged me up, hm?" Curious now she looked at her hands and arms. Sure enough they were completely wrapped in bandages. "Now I look like one of those anime chicks," She laughed as she shook her head.

"Alrighty, Hill… Let's try this again, shall we? Up ya go!" She mumbled as she slowly rose to her feet. A small wave of nausea washed over her, but it soon dissipated and she was good as new. She looked over herself and found she still wore her old clothes. "So all they did was patch me up," She mumbled. "Speakin' of which who the heck is they?" She looked around but saw no one except what appeared to be a medical vehicle. "Wait a minute…" Hillary whispered as she eyed it suspiciously. Ever since her encounter with the truck cars seemed to be more than meets the eye. "Oi!" She called to the car. "You... uh... The guy who fixed me up?" There was no response. "Well fine then! I was just gonna say tha- JESUS CHRIST!" Before she could finish her small rant the car moved.

No it didn't move. It _changed._ Clicks and whirring gears echoed through the hollow building as what was once a car became a giant robot. Her eyes widened to the size of small saucers as she stared up at him. Then she slowly lifted her finger, pointed, and squeaked, "Big robot." The machine scowled (Could it? She couldn't tell from her current position) and snapped, "I'm an Autobot." Hillary nodded dumbly before she shook her head. "Woah wait a bloody moment! What's an Auto-what's-it, who're you, and where's the wheeler that brought me here? I want some ruttin' answers!" She stamped her foot childishly.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the young woman. "_I_ am an Autobot, my name is Ratchet, and _he_," The mechanical wonder lifted his hand to point behind her, "Is right there." Hillary felt her blood run cold as she slowly turned around. Before her was an even bigger robot. It was blue with red flames like the wheeler, and had a rather peculiar looking face. She stared. "My name is Optimus Prime," He rumbled, "Leader of the Autobots. Who are you?" She suddenly felt weak at the knees and forced herself to not faint and look at him. "Hillary…" She whispered. "Where am I?" The robot- Optimus, she reminded herself, let his hand move in a sweeping motion over the whole area as he replied, "You are at the Autobot's base."

Hillary felt her life had just turned for the worst as she saw another robot approach. When the big black one aimed a pair of wicked looking canons toward her, at the time she did not know it was in jest, she felt her heart leap to her throat. The ground suddenly rose up to meet her, and she briefly wondered if that was a giant hand sweeping up to catch her before all went dark. "Ironhide," Ratchet sighed. The black Autobot seemed sheepish, but did not apologize for his actions. Optimus Prime shook his head as he looked at the unconscious girl laying in the palm of his hand. He gently placed her in her bed before standing up and turning to Ratchet. He said, "Let me know when she awakens. I have questions for her." The medic nodded.

Optimus left the room, and Ironhide followed after Ratchet shot him one of his famous glares.


	4. Chapter IV: Shift Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and the original character.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites! I never expected that this fanfic would do so well. n.n

_Italicized words_ are thoughts or stressed words.

* * *

Chapter IV: Shift Happens

Hillary awoke with a jump. She looked around wildly, and calmed down. "That dream again," She sighed while lightly scratching at the bandages covering her forearms. Growling softly she got to her feet and looked around. It appeared she was alone. Remembering what happened yesterday she took a moment to look for any other vehicles, but to her relief there were none. Now she really _was_ by herself. "Good," She muttered. "Now I can get out of here!"

She ran through the abandoned warehouse as quick as possible. "No!" She snarled as she came upon locked doors where ever she went. Panicking she glanced around wildly, and then saw a small hole in the wall. Seeing as how the walls were made with slabs of tin she thanked the stars and went to making the hole bigger. It took all of her strength to move the sheet, but eventually it was big enough for her to crawl through.

Hillary paused and glanced back. Should she stay? They _had_ been kind. No. Not only were they robots, but their existence was probably meant to stay secret. If she hung around them not only would _they_ find out, but they would be put through experiments. Shaking her head, she got on her belly, and wriggled her way through the small space. Once outside she quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off.

That's when the brightest pair of headlights she had ever seen turned on right in her face. She cried out and immediately brought her arms up to try and block it. Doors opened and slammed. Fear got the better of her, and she took off like a frightened doe. "Hey wait!" Someone said. She didn't stop. The car revved and sped after her. Going straight wasn't a good idea since it allowed the car to pick up speed. Seeing a small fence and a field she took a sharp left, jumped the wooden barricade, and raced through the tall grass.

_BAM!_ Wood went flying everywhere as the car drove straight through the fence. Her heart rammed against her ribcage as she heard the vehicle getting closer. To her surprise there was no longer tall grass looming about her. In fact there was nothing at all. Confused she briefly paused to actually take in her surroundings. She was in a clearing. It was night, and yet she could still see. Dread seeped inside of her as she slowly lifted her head and looked up.

The full moon shined down upon her. "No…" She whispered. That ever steady pulse from her dream suddenly coursed through her body. The revving engine ceased while sudden footsteps echoed through the stillness to announce the people had arrived. "Hey! You alright?" Someone, obviously male, asked her. "We won't hurt you," Another said. Female from the smell. _Wait_, She thought. _How did I know that? They're behind-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by pain burning through her body. A scream ripped its way through her throat as she screwed her eyes shut.

Hillary staggered to her feet. She managed to turn around and face the people who spoke. One was a boy. He had short hair, and didn't look like much. The girl standing next to him was very pretty to society's standards with long wavy hair and tan skin. She shook her head and looked at her quivering hands. Raising her head she managed to meet their surprised faces. Blue-green eyes shifted to a repulsive yellow as she roared, "RUN!"

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter. I'm so mean. Yay for cliffs! 8D 


	5. Chapter V: Subdued

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and the original character.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I really don't like it. xD

_Italics_ are for stressed words or thoughts.

* * *

Chapter V: Subdued

Hillary screamed long and loud as pain raced through her shaking body. Bright yellow eyes locked onto the shocked faces of Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend Mikaela before they screwed shut in agony. Her muscles increased ten fold while her bones shifted and relocated for form the new anatomy required for the change. Her face elongated while her teeth became longer, and sharper. Her nails hardened and became claws while her feet became to retract and change altogether.

Their fear washed over her in waves and she relished the sensation. Her high-pitched wail grew deeper before it became a deep and guttural howl. It shook her very core as she poured her heart and soul into the blood chilling cry. Nearby strays bayed in response to her song. At last her lungs burned for air and she stopped. She panted heavily for breath, and then slowly opened her eyes. Where it had once been dark it was now bright, and surprisingly clear.

Her nose twitched. Her ears pricked. Her conscious screamed for her to notice these new additions to her body, but something feral pushed it down and buried it. Now was not the time for human fear or rationality. A throaty growl rumbled in her chest while her lips curled upward in a snarl. Seeing as how she was now eight feet tall she towered over the two teenagers who had foolishly stayed instead of running like she had told them to. Something in her mind screamed and she replied by letting out a sharp bark of pain.

Her hands moved as if to cover her ears before she balled them into fists and held them at her sides. Her claws bit into her palms while a savage snarl ripped out of her throat and her eyes flashed open. She turned her attention to Sam and Mikaela. She crouched slightly and slowly approached. She licked her lips and bared her glistening fangs. She was so _hungry_. She had never felt this famished in all of her life. She lunged.

_WAM!_ A giant metal fist seemingly came out of no where and collided with her left temple. She bellowed in pain as she flew through the air. She skidded, and then finally came to a halt somewhere in the field. Her head felt as if it was on fire, but the pain lessoned and then disappeared entirely. Roaring viciously she jumped to her feet and charged toward the yellow menace that had dared to interrupt her hunt. She lunged, clenched her fist, and let him have it.

Not only did she hit Bumblebee in the face, but he _flew backwards_ and landed almost ten feet away. Her eyes landed on the fleeing humans. Her heart raced and she with it as her long legs propelled her like a rocket after them. She leaped, twisted in the air, and landed before them in a crouch. The male's girlish shriek of fright was priceless as he stood in front of the female, supposedly to defend her, while looking like he was going to piss himself.

Her eyes gleamed with utter delight as she took her sweet time to creep toward them. Her breath came out in ragged pants as her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth. Before she could sink her teeth into them a blaring honk assaulted her sensitive ears and then there was pain in her side. Optimus Prime, still in his vehicle mode, had rammed into her side. She flew through the air and crashed through the tin siding of the ware house. All was still.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he transformed. His bright blue optics shifted to Sam and Mikaela. "Are we alright?!" Sam squeaked, but Mikaela covered for him by replying, "We're fine. Shaken up, but still in one piece." The boy looked at her incredulously before he shook his head. "Since when did we have werewolves here?" He muttered, but froze when the sound of heavy footsteps came in the direction of the warehouse. He turned his head, and watched with wide eyes as the monster came back.

Broken bones stuck out of her flesh at sickening angles, but to his horror and fascination they slipped back beneath the torn muscles and were no more. "She can heal herself?" Sam whispered. He felt Mikaela move closer to his side, and immediately held onto her hand. His brown eyes met the yellow of the werewolf's and he unconsciously took a step back. "Optimus.." Sam said uneasily. "Go. Find somewhere safe to hide," The transformer murmured while he stood in front of them.

They bolted. She glanced at them, and then fixed her eyes upon the metal wonder before her. She hunkered down on her hands and knees while looking him over. There was no way she would be able to take him down. Her ears pricked at the sound of a revving engine, and she turned her head to see the teenagers get in a car; Bumblebee to be precise. Anger surged through her. Before she had time to react something picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Her eyes widened in shock before she snarled with rage.

Optimus Prime had knelt while she was preoccupied with her emotions and now held her like a puppy about to be scolded for urinating on the carpet. He watched her curiously as she flailed helplessly in his hold. He did a search on the internet for something similar to what he saw, and came to a place called Wikipedia. There was an article on werewolves, which soon led to shape shifting, and left Optimus very confused. Werewolves, or lycanthropes, were supposedly mythical and used for fictional purposes. They did not exist, and yet here was one shrieking in his grasp.

He attempted to soothe the wild beast by playing music. The soothing lyrics of Delta V, an Italian band, filled the air. Her bellows lasted for only a few moments before she fell silent. Her ears pricked up, and she cocked her head. A small crooning sound passed over her lips as she closed her eyes. Optimus gingerly placed the strange creature in his open palm, and watched her curl up. Her breathing became deeper, slower, and it took him a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep. "Bumblebee," He said softly over his comm. link, "Come back. She has been subdued." He closed the link.

He glanced at the werewolf. "…What am I going to do with you?" He murmured softly before turning his gaze to the sky.


	6. Chapter VI: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and the original character.

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! It gives me warm fuzzy feelings that you guys enjoy my writing. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

Water-smurf: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. 83

_Italics_ are for memories/flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.

* * *

Chapter VI: Calm Before the Storm

The metal was cool beneath her as she lay in Optimus Prime's extended palm. A small breeze ran invisible fingers through her hair in what she thought was a caress, but pushed the thought aside once she realized it could not possibly do that. Her body was utterly relaxed as the soothing Italian filled the air. It had an upbeat feel to it, but was still pleasant on the ears. The low growl that rumbled in her chest resembled that of a cat's purring as she lightly dozed.

Optimus watched her warily. From what he had learned on Wikipedia there were many ways to become a werewolf, but all were deemed illogical by his processors except for one. The one was where the werewolf bit its victim and spread the "disease." Folklore did not mention this, but it seemed very popular with fiction writers and Hollywood. He shook his head in a very human-like manner before turning as the sound of Bumblebee's engine.

Sam and Mikaela got out of the car quietly, but they did not approach the leader of the Autobots for fear of what slept so quietly in his hand. Bumblebee transformed and took an unconscious step in front of his charges. The creature twitched and slowly pricked its ears. Her horrible yellow eyes slipped open while she bared her teeth in a loud yawn. Her jaws snapped shut with a small clicking sound, and her attention shifted to the humans below. The teenagers tensed, ready to run for their lives, but could only blink with surprise as she settled back into Autobot's hand.

He took a couple steps forward, hand still clutching Mikaela's, before he stopped near Optimus. "Why isn't she trying to make us her new chew bones?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. The leader turned his blue optics on the young man while replying, "She is calm." He slowly lowered his hand so that the teenagers could get a good look at her. "…Well, I gotta admit, when she's not trying to kill us she's pretty cool looking," Sam grinned while Mikaela gave him a look that clearly read, _Are you nuts?_ The creature looked at her former prey with half-lidded eyes while she slightly stretched, resembling an old hound whose only role in life was to sleep her days away on the front porch.

A roaring engine announced the arrival of a black Topkick while a voice called out, "Optimus!" Gears clinked and snapped while the truck transformed into the trigger happy Autobot known as Ironhide. His cannons were out in an instant while his optics shifted to the mongrel in his leader's hand. "I heard you had some problems," He growled. The cannons hummed with energy and were ready to be fired. Heat waves danced in the air, and the creature lifted its head to look up. Her once relaxed body suddenly tensed, and she was on her feet in and instant. Her fur bristled while she slightly crouched. A snarl ripped its way through her throat.

"Ironhide, stand down!" Optimus said as his optics seemed to narrow. The black Autobot glowered, but charged down his cannons and allowed them to retract back into his arms. The creature calmed slightly, but her eyes were locked onto Ironhide. She almost jumped out of her skin when Optimus ran his finger gently down her spine in a soothing manner. That and the music calmed the beast, and she found herself slowly curling up in his hand once more. Her ears drooped while her gaze became half-lidded. Optimus recalled what he had learned from Ratchet before all hell went loose.

_The medical officer was not one to be puzzled. Not even Mikaela's reproduction cycle, known as a "period" among the human females, had made him look as confused as he did now. "What is it, Ratchet?" He asked as he came to the slightly smaller Autobot's side. Blue optics met his while his friend replied, "This human is different, Optimus. Her wounds from yesterday have healed completely." Optimus blinked, and was about to say something when he was cut off by the rambling officer. "Humans can heal, Optimus, but not as fast as she can, and her skeletal structure… It's double-jointed, sir."_

"_I do not understand," Optimus replied. The medic scowled slightly as he looked over the scans he had taken of Hillary. "It's almost like she can…No. That's impossible." He narrowed his optics, and Optimus waited patiently for his friend to continue. "It's almost like she can transform, sir," The medic finished with a sigh. "What?" "I know, I know, it seems highly improbable but it is the only reason why her bones are like this," Ratchet sighed as he turned his head to look at his commanding officer. Optimus looked to be deep in thought, and then he sighed softly. "Can she transform at will?"_

"_I don't know," Ratchet murmured. "I could do a series of tests, but right now I must go." Optimus seemed to smile as he said, "Back to the hospital?" The medic nodded his head. He had become an emergency vehicle and served his new home by allowing humans to drive him where ever they needed him. "Report back to base as soon as you can, Ratchet, and complete your tests when Hillary is conscious." He nodded, transformed, and left the warehouse to go to the hospital he was assigned to. Optimus's optics landed on the slumbering human and he found himself kneeling down to get a good look at her._

_She did not appear threatening. Her face was gaunt and she was underweight. Her hair was in shambles, and her clothes seemed to be held together by mere threads. "What makes you so special?" He murmured before rising to his feet and leaving her in peace. Had he stayed a little longer he would have seen her shoot up in bed and then try to escape._

Optimus shook his head as he came out of his reverie. The creature in his hand, who he assumed to be Hillary, was watching him curiously. He said nothing however and continued to slowly run his finger along her spine. Ironhide and Bumblebee were talking about something, but he paid them no mind. He was captivated by the docile-looking beast lazing in his palm. Never before had he heard of an organic that could transform. It was an amazing discovery, and he watched as she suddenly raised her head to look at the sky. He followed her gaze, and realized it was near morning. Time flew it seemed.

A few hours later he was still looking at the beast in his hand. Her eyes were closed again, but snapped open without warning. She tensed and then began to writhe in pain. Whimpers escaped her and he could only watch as she threw her head back and howled in agony. Her muscles began to shrink and her bones retracted to support a smaller, more human frame. The fur covering her body seemed to simply fall off as if she were shedding. Her howl became more high-pitched and transformed into a shriek as the beast disappeared and the wiry looking girl reappeared in his palm. Her clothes had been destroyed in the process of her transformation, and he carefully lifted her higher from the shocked gaze of Sam and Mikaela. There was no need for them to stare at the naked girl.

Hillary's eyes were wide as she gasped for breath. Her lungs burned and she ached all over. She was shaking all over. "It's alright," Someone said comfortingly. Something ran down her spine. It was cold, but it also coaxed her to succumb to the darkness. She whined quietly and then closed her eyes. Her body was unable to take it all in, and so she fell unconscious to escape the thousands of questions that assaulted her mind. Optimus looked at Mikaela. "…She needs clothes," He said simply.

It took the girl a few moments to register what he had said, and swiftly nodded her head. "Right. C'mon, Sam," She said as she tugged on the boy's sleeve. His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he glanced at his girlfriend, and then followed her. Bumblebee had already transformed into his vehicle mode at that time and sped off as soon as they were inside. Ironhide came to Optimus's side. "All this trouble for an organic?" He growled. The leader of the Autobots sighed softly and replied, "Yes." Optimus Prime stood and slowly walked to the warehouse.

* * *

"Sir, Experiment 223 shifted and successfully changed back."

"Excellent. Did you get her location?"

"Yes sir. Her tracker is still fully functioning."

"Good. Lock onto her coordinates and send in a team. I want her back."

"Yes sir."

The man hung up the phone and turned his head to look out the large bay window overlooking the city. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he purred, "Gotcha."


	7. Chapter VII: Wolfe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Autobots, Decepticons, or Transformers in general. I do, however, own this plot and any original characters that I throw into the mix.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They keep me going, and I'm glad you're all excited about my fanfic. This chapter is relatively short considering it is 4AM where I live, but never fear! The next one will be longer. I promise ya!

_Italics_ are for stressed words, memories, or thoughts.

* * *

Chapter VII: Wolfe

John Wolfe was not a kind man nor was he sincere. He would not treat anyone with respect unless they earned it, or were superior to him. Seeing as how these were few and far between most had to deal with his sharp tongue and sneering remarks. He was a drifter and a rogue, but when it came to getting the job done he was the man to call. He never failed a mission and he always cleaned up the mess. His enhanced abilities were a bonus too.

Now he stalked his way through the sterile halls of the laboratory with a scowl on his face and a snarl on his lips. He walked past the fretting secretary and paused as an intimidating set of heavy oak doors barred his way from his destination. He simply kicked them open with a grunt and stormed into the lofty office. "This better be good," He hissed as he loomed in front of a regal looking desk. The back of the chair faced him.

"It is," A voice reassured, "And you will be paid well if you simply do this one job for me." John was quiet for a moment. He narrowed his eyes as he growled, "How much?" There was a chuckle, and then, "Enough to live comfortably for a long time." Now _that _caught his attention. He ran his calloused fingers through his shaggy chestnut hair as he said, "Go on."

"It's quite simple really. All I need for you to do is to capture Experiment 223, bring her back alive in one piece, and then you get your money." John considered this for a moment before snarling, "What's the catch?" Another chuckle. "Clever mercenary, aren't you?" The voice mused before replying, "She is guarded by highly advanced technological beings that can crush you with their pinky." Silence.

John's chocolate eyes shimmered as a coy smile worked its way on his lips. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he sneered, "So you _finally_ figured out how to make the perfect soldier, but looks like the bitch took off before you could make more." A barking laugh passed over his chapped lips as he purred, "So now I get to play dog catcher, and I'm guessin'…" Here his eyes lit up, "That there is more to my job than meets the eye."

"Yes."

A manic look came across his face as he said, "Good. I'll do it. Give me all the shit I need and I'll go get the whelp." He turned to leave, but stopped to say, "And don't try any funny business on me." His eyes narrowed as he growled, "Cause if you try I'm gonna use your own innards to hang you with." Then an easy going smile flashed on his face as he said cheerfully, "See ya later!" John Wolfe spun on his heel and left the office.

A sigh. "That man." The man shook his head and then looked out the large bay window. "Soon, little girl, soon," He murmured.


End file.
